


The Storm In Al-Sahim's Eyes

by RomanticMuse



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanticMuse/pseuds/RomanticMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut.  Angry, rough, smut with the earring.</p><p>Thanks to a particular Twitter conversation and wayward plot bunnies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm In Al-Sahim's Eyes

Lightning flashed across the dark sky, and Felicity could smell the rain in the air. Surely, any minute now, the sky would open up. She chuckled to herself, finding it almost amusing that the weather was mirroring her emotions.

It had been three torturous weeks since she reluctantly boarded the plane in Nanda Parbat. Three ridiculously long, painful, horrible weeks. She hadn't returned to work, couldn't even bring herself to help the others with patrols. It was a minor miracle she'd gone to family dinner at John and Lyla's, and honestly it had been more for Thea's sake than her own. Most days, she had stayed locked in her apartment, curled up in the blanket she had given Oliver on the jet.

She felt the tears well up in her eyes again, and all but prayed for the rain to begin. A storm as rough as this one promised to be would hide a multitude of sins - including the tears she tried so desperately to keep to herself. Her kitten heels clicked at the same measured pace she'd kept since leaving the convenience store. In the back of her head, she knew the pint of mint chocolate chip in her bag probably wasn't worth the walk...in the impending rain...in heels...but she had to face it, she'd left the rational part of her in Nanda Parbat - right alongside her heart.

The first drops of rain touched her face, and she breathed deeply, finally free to let go. She whimpered as she breathed out, lost in her own heartache. The small sound was just enough to cover the sound of a soft landing behind her.

She reached into her bag and pulled her keys out, as her building came into sight. However, seconds later, they clattered to the pavement as a black leather glove covered her mouth. Her body was spun and pressed into the brick wall between two townhouses. Just as Felicity started to panic, she heard the harsh whisper. He released her mouth as he spoke, as if he knew she'd understand.

"Just WHAT did you think you were doing? Going out by yourself, in the middle of the night...?" As soon as she recognized his voice and began to relax, thunder boomed above them. Her entire body tensed, and her breath caught.

"I..." she whimpered softly, shrinking down to use his body as a shield. She did not fear him, even dressed in full League regalia and angry...the storm on the other hand, she'd much prefer to be inside during. The rain began to pour, and she turned her face to the sky, steeling her nerves. "I wanted mint chocolate chip from the market down the street. More to the point, I needed it, because I hadn't seen you in three weeks and my heart felt like it was shattering in my chest! I would have been home by now, INSIDE, away from the storm, if YOU hadn't grabbed me! It's not like you haven't used my fire escape, or could have...oh, I don't know...KNOCKED ON MY DOOR!"

The last words left her mouth when he growled and dipped his head down to nip her neck. His hands slipped down to her thighs and lifted her effortlessly up higher against the wall. "You. Could. Have. Been. Hurt. Or WORSE!" he growled, biting down harder. 

She squeaked, then moaned as his teeth sank into her neck. "I was FINE..." The words came out almost as a surrender, even though she was still heated.

"You...shouldn't...be out here...alone...at night...." His tone dropped even lower yet, and she felt herself begin to melt. He was angrier than she'd ever seen him, and unlike their first time three weeks ago, she could tell he was on the verge of losing control. 

Her dress was soaked from the rain, but it couldn't compare to her body's response to him. She rolled her hips against him, and pulled his face up to look her in the eye. Her tone grew low and rough, and she knew she was playing with fire. "Take me home. Take me where I'm safe. Just. Take. Me." Each of her last words was punctuated by another thrust of her hips against him.

He guided her arms around his neck, then bent quickly to grab her fallen keys. It never failed to impress Felicity how strong he was, and it felt like he only ever got stronger. Before she knew it, he was opening her door and pressing her up against it, safely out of the raging storm.

She kicked her heels off as she wrapped her legs tighter around him. His lips came down to crush hers, before she could even catch her breath. In one swift motion, he grabbed a dagger from his belt and sliced her dress straight in half. She squeaked angrily against his mouth, and he broke away long enough to growl, "I will replace it. I'll get you a thousand more."

She shoved at his clothes, pulling the hood and mask from his face. His desperation and anger felt almost contagious to her, and she kept tearing at his clothes. In the back of her mind, she knew that destroying the clothes was almost like destroying his League persona...so she ripped harder at them.

With one brutal tug, he ripped her lace thong to shreds and threw it across the room. Her bra was next, and suddenly she was completely exposed him. His teeth and tongue worked over every inch of the skin he'd unveiled, still rough and angry.

Felicity whimpered as he found the spot on her neck...the same spot he'd worked over the last time, until she shattered underneath him. Her hips rocked against his, as her back pressed into the door. 

It wasn't enough, though. She could feel him under his leather...hard, throbbing, and every bit as amazing as she remembered. Well, it would be if he would DO something with it.

His deep chuckle told her that her mouth had gotten away from her again. He pulled her away from the door frame and carried her to the bedroom.

It was only as he deposited her onto the bed, harder than necessary, that she noticed the silver hoop in his left ear. She grinned, a plan of attack in mind, a small secret thought she knew he didn't see as he stripped.

He crawled up her body, still biting and nipping as he went. She shuddered as he sunk his teeth into the very upper edge of her inner thigh...so close to where she wanted him, but so far away. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she dragged him up to her face. 

"If you're not going to take me, let me on top so I can do what I want." Felicity's tone was still low and dangerous, and she saw the flicker of lust in his eyes. "Or is the almighty Al-Sahim unable to finish what he started?" 

That was the exact moment his control snapped, and he slid into her without warning. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and he growled, "Look at me." She fought to focus on him, and succeeded a half dozen brutal thrusts later. "I will always be able to finish with you. Always." 

His words pushed Felicity over the edge, and she fell apart in his arms. He stilled for a moment, still deep within her. She could see the torment in his eyes, the anger, the frustration. 

Without a word, she dragged his earring between her teeth and tugged. At the same time, she raked her nails down his chest, and watched the red marks well up. His growl made her shiver, and she pushed her hips harder against his.

"Do it...." she whimpered, and she found herself flipped onto her stomach in an instant. In an instant, he was back inside her. "Just let go...Oliver...please..."

Even though she couldn't see him, she felt him smile at the sound of his name on her lips. He ran his nails down her back, then his calloused fingertips. The change in sensations made her shiver and buck against him. He leaned down and growled in her ear, "You first."

She felt herself gush around him, then begged, "No, together...please....come with me..." His slid down to circle her clit, and he thrust harder and faster until she broke around him on a scream.

"I love you..." he groaned as he came, and she almost didn't hear it over her own scream. Her body reacted instantaneously, and she clenched around him again at the sound of his words.

He collapsed against her back, resting his forehead against her. His arms wrapped around her and tugged until their positions changed and her head lay over his heart. "Mine..." he whispered. 

"Mine..." she whispered back, afraid to break the spell. 

"No more night runs alone..." he whispered, and suddenly she remembered her mint chocolate chip. She ran to the doorway, and he heard a thud.

"Oliver Queen...Al- Sahim...whoever you want to be right now....you not only owe me a dress and underwear...you also owe me a new purse!" she growled as she stomped into the room and crawled back into bed.

He smiled against her temple as she curled up against him. "As many as you want. Just no more midnight snack runs."

"Guess you better come home soon, huh?" she sleepily whispered.

"I have a plan..." he sighed as he stroked her hair. "I love you," he said just before she calmly drifted off into sleep. He was soon to follow, now that he was sated and confident she was safe in his arms.


End file.
